


Requiem

by LookingForDroids



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: There are things that Gertrude Robinson doesn’t know about Adelard Dekker.(Ep. 157 spoilers)





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, in addition to all the rest of the pain Episode 157 delivered, I now have a new tragic OTP. Oops?

There are things that Gertrude Robinson doesn’t know about Adelard Dekker.

She doesn’t know what set him on the hunter’s path, how long he walked it before they met, how much of his life she never plucked ripe from his mind for the tasting. There are things he saw and never spoke of, and until it became necessary, she never asked. But she knows how his fingers felt, gripping her hips, and the sound of his name in her mouth, the care with which he did everything not better done by violence. She knows that at the end, for all his certainty, he was afraid. 

She will dream of that fear, though the door to his mind is forever closed to her, and she will wake grieving. It will make no more difference than grief ever does.

She knows, as he did, that there will still be work to do.


End file.
